Morgan Lafayette
Morgan Lafayette was eleven years old when she was discovered by the fey. Days before her twelfth birthday, she is visited by Tilson, the emissary of the fey who was sent to recruit her. The Council of Fey needed Morgan to become their Chosen, a human who can travel between the world of the human and that of the fey. Her first task was to discover the source of a string of disappearances, and stop the person or persons responsible. Morgan, assisted by an assortment of other fey, quickly discovers that the disappearance of the dragons, which she was first sent to investigate, is only a symptom of a much larger problem. Description Morgan has curly, light brown hair that is constantly tangled. Her eyes are a darker brown and her nose is slightly upturned at the tip. When she tans, freckles appear across her nose and cheeks. and dark brown eyes. Her face is almond-shaped, with a pointed chin. She is slender and fairly muscular for her age, mostly due to the active life she has as a Chosen. A perpetual tomboy, Morgan prefers to wear jeans and tee shirts, sometimes wearing a sweater or a jacket when it gets cold. She is rough on her clothes, especially her sneakers. Early Life Not much is told about Morgan's life before she moved to Denver Heights. She did not have many friends, and she lived in a small apartment. Searching for Spheres One of Morgan's first tasks as a Chosen was to search for the spheres left behind wherever one of the fey was attacked by the mysterious assassin. She traveled around the world with Tilson, Askel, and occasionally Vouivre in the search for spheres. Magical Items Morgan has accumulated a number of magical items during her service as a Chosen. Some of these items have inherent magical power, and some are merely charms that she carries with her for luck. *Stormshock's Scale: Although this token is never specifically expressed as a magical item, it seems to hold some magical residue from the dragon it had once belonged to. Stormshock gave it to Morgan when she was sent to speak to Amahté-Baki the Ancient who lived in Egypt. *Amulet of Awareness: This amulet, given to Morgan by the druid Tellius, grants Morgan the ability to comprehend languages other than her own. It also warns her of danger, when she heeds it. *Staff of Survival: This long wooden staff can purify water, find safe shelter when needed, and the end can be transformed into a hook or grasping fingers. When activated to do so, it can stand upright on its own. *Cloak of Camouflage: This forest-colored cloak renders its wearer invisible, as long as the wearer is not moving, or not moving quickly. *Ring of Resistance to Cold: This ring was given to Morgan by Corran via Tilson when she was sent to investigate Stormbite's lair in the arctic. It allows its wearer to survive in arctic and sub-arctic temperatures. Spells During Morgan's adventures in Veil of Deception, she aquires a book of spells and is able to cast a couple of spells from it. Drawing One of Morgan's passions is for drawing. Her parents don't approve of this, so she has to hide her sketches from her parents. She has drawings of all of the friends she made during her adventures, but her favorite is one she drew of Stormshock. Category:Humans Category:Guardians Category:Chosen